1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aquarium filters and more especially to an external aquarium filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Servicing of an aquarium such as cleaning normally involves the removal of various parts of the aquarium and/or the filter therefor.
The present invention simplifies the work of servicing and leads to the happy result that cleanliness of the aquarium is more easily maintained.
The only seemingly pertinent prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,462 of Aug. 4, 1987 to George E. Agustyniak and he distinguishes from the present invention in the respect that he dictates the use of an open-topped overflow receptacle within his aquarium tank and a filtration apparatus externally of the tank which is divided into compartments by a vertical partition wall. His siphon tube transfers water from the bottom of his overflow receptacle within his tank to the bottom of the water receiving chamber of his filtration apparatus.
The advantage and improvements of the present invention over the devices of the prior art will become apparent from a review of the following recitation and accompanying drawings.